love bound
by lilly Campbell
Summary: Alantya has known bard since they were little kids after 20 years alantya travels to lake town and fate lead her to bard but alantya's taste for adventure might just get her in love with a creature of death. Disclaimer: I do not own the hobbit Alantya is my own character enjoy and please review
1. Chapter 1

An elven fairy alantya, had known bard since she and him were little. Bard had a long past and his ancestor had failed to kill the Dragon smaug, who toke over arabore (the lonely mountain) when after twenty years alantya journeys to lake town where she meets bard after awhile she learns a few things but their time together is short for alantya's taste for adventure might just get her in love with best of death.

Hey guys it's me moon Dragon dream breyer this is my first fan fiction ever and i am just jumping for joy the trailer for this fan fiction should be on YouTube

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the hobbit Peter Jackson does ( isn't he an awesome director) anyway I hope you enjoy and please review: )


	2. Chapter 2

An old friend.

"The lonely mountain copper" alantya said to her best friend copper the butterfly "eeeelllooo" was all he said back in fact that was all copper ever said "we will stay at lake town and head there in the morning hopefully we can find a place that doesn't cost too much" she said "nock nock" alantya nocked on a door of a random house" yes who is it" a man's voice said" I am just a passing traveler who seeks shelter" alantya said the man opened the door and then they both smiled" alantya" "bard ,where on earth have you been" "long story hello copper I see he has survived your journey" "yes" "well come on in and tell me what you have been up to all these years" "not much I came here in rumors I heard that a Dragon from the descendent of seia has gotten hold of the kingdom of arabore is it true bard? " " it has been true for sixty years" "where is Emily? " bard walked over to a window" she is dead" " I am sorry she was your wife " she walked over too bard and held both his hands in hers" bard she was like a sister too me I miss her as much as you do" unexpectedly bard leaned down and kissed alantya shocked she shyly entwined her lips with his she didn't know what else to do copper not paying attention now was excited bard pulled away from her and looked deep into her brown eyes" her last words were too find some one to comfort you another girl" "bard" "shhhh" bard quieted alantya

The next day alantya said goodbye to bard and his children and headed to the mountain she rented a boat near the harbor so it was easy to get out of lake town

Words the haunt.

The next day alantya and copper was headed to the mountain the last words bard had said to her hunted her " be careful and watch were you tread if you need me I will come remember never weaken him the Dragon and please come back to me" please come back to me the words made her fell they made her fell happy no pleasurable no the only world that would fit was loved that word made her think of bard" come along copper" "eelloo" he said as he landed in the boat.

Dragon fright

Alantya and copper made it to Dale where they would stay the night.

Smaug woke with a start he swore he heard heaven singing out beautiful music he heard it in Dale so he sat up from the piles of gold and treasures and headed too Dale where he heard the music.

Alantya went to a small pond in the middle of Dale copper was back at their camp while alantya bathed she slowly undressed and started to sing her favorite song" I salw the light fade from the sky, on the wind I heard a sigh" unaware of a incoming Dragon she got into the water and jumped back it was freezing she grabed her clothes there was a thump and the world went dark.

Alantya's head hurt and she was cold and wet the three things she had never known until now " hello" a dark voice chuckled alantya quickly got dressed and turned too meet a firey eye she yelled in fear and fell back " shh don't yell like that you might hurt your self" it was smaug the golden and the grate" I I. ...I am sorry I didn't mean to trespass I was just" " shhh you have no excuse that would sway me elf you are most beautiful like gold that has hit the sun and burnt just a little you will stay hear untill I say you can leave" " but I please I have to go home across the lake I was half way when you ahhhhhh" he put his face near hers" you will never leave you are mine" " please I " the only thought that was going through her mind was if she would ever see bard again oh bard he was such a nice man now what would happen if she didn't return he would come for her and endanger himself and smaug would kill him she knew "please I have a family that needs me" she tried her best not to smirk she knew the Dragon could tell she was lying" you are lying" " no I am not my" she stoped was bard really her love had he stolen her heart" I have a love I need to return to him" "he will not have you you are mine" " I am not I belong to no beast" he coiled his tall and anger grew in his eye "you are mine no matter if you like it or not" alantya suddenly found that copper was no where to be found" copper , copper" she called" what are you doing" "what have you done with my butterfly" "butterfly? " he is more than a butterfly he is a fairy butterfly he is special what have you done with him" "I have done nothing with him he is where he last was I guess" "you don't know where he is do you" "no your little friend is still out there in the world "smaug said " Oh copper I wish he was here you and bard" "bard? Who the gold is that" " he is my friend" "or is he more than a friend" "that is none of your business" "when you said his name I smelt desire and love" " you are sick I have never" " you better stop being this way or I will just have to lock you up in a cell unless you learn to behave yourself" "I'd rather die" "that will not be necessary what is your name? " "alantya why have you took me here?" "You will sing for me and do what I say" smaug smirked

She's all you've got.

Bard knew with his heart she had been taken into the mountain by the Dragon he had to reach her before it was to late .

Two months sence alantya was taken into the mountain smaug had keep his promise all she had to do was keep her she sings to him in the morning he goes hunting she sings when he gets back he gives her, her food and

Then they talk sleep what ever then she sings him to sleep same thing for two months . One night Smaug was curious an asked alantya" are you and that bard guy married ?" Alantya was a little startled about his sudden question" well no but" "then you are a free woman" "well yes but I love bard" she could believe what was coming from her mouth" I have well thought about letting you well I was going to well I aaaa well oh the death of Thor oakensheld why is it so hard to tell you that I have thought about your freedom and I have fallen in love with you I" " smaug you've" " yes" he said quietly" I have fallen for you I have" he chared" smaug I" " you you" " I" there was a long silence" I haven't" " smaug's smile dropped his head still there in it's place but his eyes full of tiers dropped too" I have done everything feed you keep you warm keep you safe from the cruel world and try to impress you and you just reject me like an old friend who has done nothing but make a mistake you are going to stay here for a little longer" "you just said you thought about my freedom" " that was before I found out you don't care" " I" she stoped he was right she didn't care about him she would never care.

Around and around only to start again.

Bard had journeyed around the mountain for a month and he found no entrance" how did that hell bit lizard get out and back in I hope alantya is ok" he had a bad felling though.

You can love me.

Alantya had never in her live seen anything like smaug's anger ever sence they last talked smaug has mumbled under his breath he hasn't slept and he never takes his eyes off her until one day" are you some sort of fairy" "what! " " when I first saw you you had some sort of wing pattern on your back" "I am but I haven't been taught to fly I keep my useless wings hidden" " nonsense I can teach you but promise you won't fly away" " ok I promise" " good tell me, who was your parents alantya" " my mother was a fairy from across the sea I do not recall where and my father was a elf from the woodland realm" " that explains it that's why you are so beautiful you take your mother's singing and her fairy beauty while you all so take your fathers skill" "yes" "well are you hungry" " yes I am smaug the grate" she tryed to sound modest.

The company of thorin oakensheld.

" I just can't go running off into the blue I am a Baggins, of the bag end" " but you are also a took" said Gandalf " yes I know I sorry Gandalf I can't sign this" said a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins. " well it seems we have lost our burglar probably for the best after all what are we tinker' s toy maker's hardly the stuff of legend" " there are a few warriors among us for when I called upon them they answered loyalty honor I can ask no more than that" thorin oakensheld said to his friend dwalin.

Bilbo got up with everything cleaned up and put away the dwarves were gone and so was the wizard Gandalf he saw the contract of thorin oakensheld on his desk and thought about going with them to the mountain.

" wait wait stop" Bilbo shouted coming over a hill the dwarves and Gandalf were on ponies " I signed it" Bilbo said running up to dwalin and the others" every thing seems to be in order welcome master Baggins in the company of thorin oakensheld" " get him a pony" thorin said as they started to ride off.

Tales long told.

Alantya woke with a start she had that horrible nightmare again it always started with her running down to bard from on top a hill then ended with him burning in flames and turning into smaug but then smaug would howl in pain as a tall masked figure stabbed him though the chest with a black arrow were his weak spot was than it would be nothing but darkness and she would wake up always sweaty and exhausted never getting any sleep that's when smaug would come in feed her and she'd sing for him after that she'd tell him about the dream" you have this dream every night or when you sleep I can't help you but use Dragon stare I think that would scare you too much thought" " can you try that some time to see if it works" " yes maybe"

The next day was a little off it just didn't fell right to alantya " smaug do you fell that I mean this day I don't know why but it just doesn't fell right" " yes I fell it, it will be a weird day" he sighed then he laied down beside her and coiled her in his tall she yelpt in surprise as he licked her across the face " smaug what are you? " " loving you" was all he said" no I haaaaaaaaa" she gasped as he continued to lick her" smaug please you can't I haaaaa "she gasped


	3. Chapter 3

Love at the door step.

" smaug please get off of me" Alantya begged it had been months sence alantya was taken into the mountain by smaug the Dragon who was trying to impress her with what he could and right now he was licking her to death all she could say was" haaaa smaug please haaaaaaaaa I ohhh oh oh please smaug stop" she was breathless he finally quit licking her but never let her go. " what was that smaug" she shouted angrily " just me loving you I told you my purpose your beauty and voice are the only thing keeping you alive" he said " was that a tempted love making smaug? " " yes in the only other way I could think of " " smaug I am in love just not with you don't you get it" alantya yelled" yes I get it but he will probably use you" smaug snered" no we have known each other seance we were little he would never" " men are tricky" " Ya right what man would dare trick you answer me that" " little men dwarves who will soon seek me out to reclaim this mountain" " ok so maybe some one out there is already" she stoped then she knew if those dwarves return that means no more lake town which means no more bard" what is it" "they can't come back they just can't I" she started to cry realizing no matter what she did there is nothing that can stop them from coming here. " please don't alantya don't cry why do you do so " smaug's voice softened and he rubbed against her for some reason something in her said" don't let him go hold on to his scales hold him" so she hugged him closer to her , a little shocked smaug's pride swelled as he realized she was in love with him he thought that wouldn't happen but now she was getting closer to him and he hated the felling of guilt has she gets closer to him the farther she is from bard or who ever he is and he felt guilty for taking him from her but he loved her and that was the truth. " I will be here for you always" he said alantya looked up at him with happy eyes full of tears something kicked him in the gut when he saw that then he realized that there was nothing he could do to take back his word he had made her happy though her sadness and it hit him hard. "Smaug" " yes" " I I think I well ha can you stay with me tonight" "of course alantya" " good night" she said as she laid down in the gold next to his stomach where she knew his furnace was.

Lost untill found.

Bard did everything he could to get into the mountain but he failed again and again never to find his lost love so he went home to his family.

Love magic in disguise.

Alantya lay in the treasure hall waiting for smaug's return went she heard a familiar sound" elo" " copper" alantya shouted it was the little butterfly was alright he flew to her and landed on her shoulder" I wish I could hug you" she replied smaug came in with a half eaten deer roasted" why is that little creature on your shoulder" he asked" oh smaug copper copper smaug" "eeeeeeellllllllllloooooooo" copper replied" hi" was all smaug said as he tossed alantya the rest of the deer" are you ok smaug" alantya asked" Ya I am just tired" "I thought dragons didn't get tired? " " please don't mock me I just stayed up last night" " why ?" " I smelt human" " oh? " " I am glad the little son of a" " smaug! " " sorry I am glad that little thief didn't come storming in here" smaug said as he rolled his eyes" you will hush your twisted tongue when you want to say such things" alantya hollered smaug again rolled his eyes" fine I will shut my overconfident mouth and sleep awhile" " eello" copper said in a sassy way" piss off " smaug scratched at him " smaug descendent of seia you shut your causing mouth right now! " alantya yelled she yelled so loud and for such a long time that when she was finished she could talk no more" oh alantya you have lost your beautiful voice" smaug said sympathetically.

Insane.

Bard had searched every where for alantya but without much success. " father where are you" may shouted out the back of the house" here" bard said back may was his youngest daughter her birthday was coming soon and he had no money to buy her presents that and he was so depressed about alantya" I am here may where is your sister" "over by the front door" "ok" Kate was his oldest and his son Brian was the middle child he listened to his father and helped his family in the best way he could" Kate take your sister and brother upstairs now" "yes father I will Brian, may come on upstairs " " were coming" they said in unison when they were out of sight bard went to the box where they kept their food cool and pulled out a bottle of beer from the woodland kingdom and popped the lid and set down on a chair by the fire place and dang untill he was drunk.

Friends don't last long in 100 years.

" copper no don't" alantya said crying her eyes out copper had been with alantya since birth and he was so old now he had gotten sick and there wasn't anything alantya or smaug could do smaug even though he hated the little creature wanted him to live because it kept alantya happy but now the copper was having his last breath of this world ." Alantya let him rest in a world of forests and gardens" smaug said softly "I can't we are bonded hee is my friend" alantya cried then there was a green light coming from copper and a voice called" one shall be born of magic and another by music one shall pass golden gates the other surrounded by fire" then all was quiet.

Guilt is painful.

It has been a week since copper passed away and smaug and alantya had said nothing except when alantya sang that's when the dreams started: alantya would be in a bed covered by a couple blankets she heard a door creek she sat up and saw a man a slender man with strong shoulders and curly black hair but the one thing alantya's eyes caught onto was his eyes fiery red just like" smaug? " she asked" yes you've done it again you turned me human" he said softly" I am sorry I" he walked over to her and hushed her then he kissed her and hugged her close she stoked the back of his head then she gasped as he slowly striped her then all went dark and alantya would wake sweaty and shaking " good smaug isn't here" she said looking around "no I am" alantya quickly turned around and saw smaug standing here with a half eaten buffalo" diner? " " yes please" " after you tell me what you were dreaming of ?" That was the one question alantya didn't want him to ask" well it's a personal dream" " unwise not to tell me I smell something I haven't smelt in a long time , yet I smell it in you so tell me" " Ok I well I you see" "ok alantya do you know what I smelt" "no" " I smelt desire, yearning and heat" "oh? " " you, you I smell them on you" "no smaug I am not" " yes what were you dreaming about" "you" "go on" " we were well you were I can't it's personal" " alantya I know what you were dreaming you were dreaming of him weren't you" smaug asked sadly being fully honest she sighed" ok I was dreaming of you, you came to me in my dream in the form of human and you" she couldn't continue for she was to imbarest to admit that she had mated with him but what if he knew" alantya you dreamed of me and you together in human forms having s" "yes" she said bursting into tears" don't cry" smaug's voice was so soft alantya thought she had died" smaug I we. ... we ..oh" alantya cried again her eye blurred though her tears" alantya it's ok it's ok alantya you will be ok I wouldn't do that to you I swear" " you can't you won't in blood you wouldn't" " why not " " because it's in your nature" " nature hm" " smaug just stay with me not in any form but your own I love you when you are yourself no one else can measure to you" " thank you alantya but there is a side to me you will not like" smaug curled her in his tail " and what is that "she asked snuggling up to him" blood I have spilt is number less" " shhhhhh" she hushed him and they fell asleep.

Drunken.

" father get up please father" Brian yelled trying to wake his father" yes" bard said groaning" I thought you were dead you weren't moving" "I wasn't dead just passed out" " you were drinking that's why you wanted us in our bedroom" said Kate" no I wasn't drunk" " than what's this " Kate said holding out an empty beer bottle" I only had one" " what are these than" said Brian pointing too five other empty beer bottles "Oh my friends came over" " and who would that be? " Kate asked.

Despair.

"Smaug" alantya screamed: prior to smaug and alantya's talk about her ridiculous dream some one had snuck into the mountain a man and while smaug was out hunting the man grabbed alantya and took her some where where smaug could not reach: smaug came into the entry way where he usually met alantya but today she was not here he didn't think anything of it untill he heard her scream his name" I am coming alantya hold on where are you" he shouted then he melt the most disgusting smelt man ,man sweat and" if you hurt a hair on her head I will cut off yours" smaug said coldly" oh I am not hurting her am f****** her" " you son of a **** I will find you" smaug shouted" smaug please help" alantya shouted again" hold on alantya" after tracking the sent he found he could not reach her" alantya, alantya" smaug for the first time had shed tears he had thought that impossible but now" alantya" "I am finished with her now you can have her back" said the man smaug looked towards a door where" alantya" smaug cried she had come out and ran towards him with open arms she was sweating and crying as she did" are you ok" smaug asked" no smaug I am not" "give it about a mouth she'll be pregnant" said the man " curse you, you abuser" smaug sneered smaug took alantya to the treasure hall and hid her so he could go look for that man" I will find you and I will torture you untill there is nothing left to torture" smaug yelled " SMAUG !"alantya screamed" ALANTYA" smaug yelled back" HEL ...PLE ...MEEE " she tried to shout to smaug.


	4. Chapter 4

Death defining love.

" ALANTYA WHERE " smaug was cut short to find blood all over a section of gold" alantya" smaug almost choked.

Forgetting.

" let me go" alantya cried" if you say one more word I am going to make sure you say nothing ever again" a tall strong man had robbed alantya from smaug and alantya knew that when he saw her blood all over his gold he would think she was dead and she knew he would grieve and go into a rage" your lucky I saved you from that f****** Dragon " " you stolen me from him and I Ioved him" "what that is crap you are a s**t girl you are " " and you are a greedy bas**** " " shut your mouth we are heading to gondor" .

Pain and furry.

" I am a greedy lizard I am a stupid lizard" smaug cried he was sitting in the treasure hall but some how the gold didn't matter to him alantya did " and now she is gone ... WAIT if she was dead why would that man take her... oh hm hm hm that son of a b*** toke her alive I am stupid but I can be pretty slick I am coming alantya" .

Bard the jail men.

Bard got up from what he thought was his bed" I am in a jail house" he whispered: after his kids caught him with his beer he had sent them back up stairs and got drunk again then he went out in the market and punched a guy out and now he had woke in a jail sell .

I have found you.

Alantya had been raped, robbed from smaug, taken to an unknown city and now was brought before the stewart of gondor" who are you" " I am alantya elf of the woodland realm" " Ya Ya we have heard story's of an eleven fairy with that name I don't think there are very many alantya's running around this part of middle earth my messenger tells me you were rescued from the dragon smaug and were pregnant the hole time so show me you are fairy" " I am not fairy sir I've never been" " you lie, sery show me her back" "no get your hand off me" he unbuttoned the back of her shirt turned her around do her back was facing the Stewart the guard moved her hair and the Stewart laughed" you are fairy do you know how value able you are" "no" " you are worth a quarter of all the treasure in erabore" "what!" " you heard me take her to her quarters sir guard " " yes your exlency" as he brought alantya too her room .

I am coming.

Smaug followed alantya's sent and came to gondor" let's watch this city burn" smaug said angrily .

Gondor can't burn.

"DRAGON " shouted a man from the front gate "smaug" was alantya's first thought she thought he would give up on her " smaug" alantya yelled out her window" alantya" she heard him" over here" he had found her " let's go home alantya" smaug smiled at her something made a zip sound then there was a clang" their firing at me alantya we have to go now" alantya grabbed a few clothes and an apple and they were off back to the mountain alantya riding on smaug's back " he's got someone hold your fire" said a guard

Mountain home.

" wake up alantya were home" " oh good" alantya said yawning and stretching as she held one of smaug's scales as he dove into the entrance way to alantya it was a roller coaster to smaug it was just free falling just to stop in mid air the normal" woooooooooho" alantya wooed" ha ha" smaug laughed at her enjoyment of the hole thing" this is amazing" she screamed again" hmm" smaug hummed to her .

Home.

"Smaug you make everything amazing don't you? " alantya gasped smaug had landed by the gates of the lonely mountain " I guess" he said " you know I could stay here with you for the rest of my life" " really? " smaug sighed" Oh your hurt" "I am fine smaug it was deep but not enough to permanently hurt me" she sighed " I still need to look at it " smaug bent down as alantya lifted her shirt just high enough to see the wound and nothing else smaug got a blanket from a nearby room he put it over her as she fell asleep he gently picked her up and took her to the treasure hall and laid her down in the gold where she slept.

The witch.

A young woman walked upon the slopes of the lonely mountain she was a spell keeper and she was casting one today on a Dragon" I oh theno les ialo" and the spell was casted.

Human.

" oh smaug what happened" alantya cried" I don't know "smaug cried back : he woke this morning sleeping next to alantya but she was bigger than usual he realised some one had turned him human" maybe a witch did this it can't be that bad".

I can't stop.

" smaug" alantya asked as she walked into the treasure hall " oh alantya, I am over here" he called back" are you ok" she asked" Ya I am fine it's just a had a dream it was like yours only I walked in instead of being in the bed" he sighed " oh" alantya sighed smaug got up from the treasure and walked over to her lend in her ear" why can't we do it now" he said in a seductive voice "ok" she gasped smaug layed her down on the gold and stared to kiss her in the mouth and on her neck he ran his human hands down her back and hips she unbuttoned his t-shirt that he had put on earlier along with a pair of pants alantya took off his shirt as he began to unbutton her dress once her dress was off all she was wearing was her under garments alantya then slipped smaug's pants off untill he to was only wearing his under garments smaug then striped alantya of what clothes she had she did the same to him their breath sped up and got heavier and more rapid he set alantya on his lap and he spread her legs he kissed her neck and worked his way down to her breasts and onto her stomach and finally her to sweet spot then she let out a moan of pleasure and desire then he lifted his head up to hers and kissed her deeply he positions himself over her and he slowly entered her she lets out another moan smaug smiles with pleasure he begins his rhythm back and forth" oh smaug ohh oh Ya oh come on" alantya said gasping as she begs for more smaug then quickly pulls out over her and white liquid pours over them at the same time" haaa smaug oh my god that was so good" she gasped again" i have never had a mate before this is new to me" he sighed" I know me either" alantya swallowed" I love you alantya" "I love you too smaug" they both layed down in the gold together after a short silence they both fell asleep.

Bard again.

All bard knew was he had to get out of the jail house to apologize to his kids and so he could try to stop the drinking but what would happen if he failed his job as collector of trade.

As plain as day.

Alantya woke by smaug it had been five months since smaug rescued her from that man that had rapped her and two months ago she noticed that she had gained a unusual amount of weight her and smaug knew she was pregnant and she had just a couple of months untill it was due though with lack of experience she had no idea exactly when and she was scared.

" smaug" " yes alantya" " I am scared I haven't had children before" " I know" " it is going to hurt I know that ,that is really all I know about birth" " it will be ok I promise" smaug carefully coiled her in his tail then she started her song" oh ly oh li I will keep you safe from all harm" she sang.

Evil rises.

The young woman who walked on the mountain now walks in dulgaldor she goes too the tallest tower where the nekromancer is located" ha a beautiful she- man where you from" "ha" he had scared her " maybe I will have fun with this one" " no you will not I am here too see your he as master filth" "hush your mouth she- man this way" he spat at her they traveled to the tallest stair way and azoc the defiler was there the orc that had escorted whispered something in orc to him " here too see my master why?" Asked the foul creature" I am the spell keeper he sent to put an end to smaug that hideous creature of death and so here I am reporting to the greatest fo of middle earth and so on" she said" a witch ha" said azoc" my master is busy and so are we am afraid" "you are not" " BOLG GET OVER HERE " azoc yelled then a tall orc just about the same size as azoc" take this girl and do what ever you want with her but no torturing or killing her keep her feed and watered" he finished "come" said the tall orc she presumed was bolg he practically dragged her to an old beet up house and took her inside he let her go she stumbled around looking through each door to find the hole house has only one thing inside it a bed a king sized bed to be exact " good place" she said a little sarcastically "now time to get down to business" said bolg" what? "She said she turned and he was on top of her holding her arms back he gets a chain and cuffs her hands to a stone wall where she strugles to get free then bolg is between her legs and trys to lift her skirt but she kicks him in the stomach he falls back but it only phases him then he has a other chain and ties her legs on two rocks she screams but she knows no one is coming" let...me...go" she spits at him again but still he holds his ground he then starts to undo his ragged pants then she realized what he was fixing to do" please don't" she begged.

Life for death.

Smaug now human can do much yet there's a lot to do him and alantya went through the woods beyond mirkwood when they heard a blood curling scream "what the hell was that" smaug shouted" someone's in trouble we have to help them" "why" "because who ever they are need our help they ran fir what seemed like eternity when they reached dogldore" the helm of sorcery" alantya almost whispered" we can't go in there alantya those orcs would play with you before death" smaug cringed" I will be fine come on" " but, but you're" "I know I know I know" she called.

Ripelia.

The witch didn't know who they were but she was glad they saved her "thank you" she gasped as she sat on the floor" " what was he trying to do to you" " he was gonna rape me why are orcs so sexual like that" "I don't know what drives them" alantya sighed " let's go we don't have much time alantya with out Ya know I am not as fast as I was with Ya know" "I know let's go"she called


	5. Chapter 5

Slide or be slayed.

" come on bich" smaug yelled" excuse you" the witch screamed at him" smaug was that really necessary oh my god did I say that out loud" alantya cried" you" said the witch" you, you I scared you and you save me so that's your weakness little girls ha I should have just killed you while you and this slut were having your little alone time" " you turned me human and you knew about alantya I should kill you bich" "smaug! Descent of sia whatch your tongue and you" alantya pointed to the witch" that was mean" "she don't care" smaug spat" I am sorry we saved you from that orc filth we shoulda let him have his time with you I bet you would you enjoyed it bich" the girl started to cry" TURN ME BACK NOW IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU " smaug shouted on the top of his lungs" ok ok" she exclaimed crying" althothy restono" suddenly there was a flash of light and smaug stood tall in his dragon form in red glory" come on alantya let's go get on" he stated alantya jumped up on his back and they flew away.

Son of a Dragon.

" you can do this alantya breathe" " I I I can't it hurts smaug! " alantya screamed "I know but it's almost over push" smaug was trying to comfort her as her child birth was coming to an end" push alantya push" smaug coaxed" I am trying smaug! " alantya screamed

Then they heard a cry smaug looked down alantya rose up and took the little one in her arms "smaug you have a son"

Father smaug.

The little child opened his eyes and looked up saw hos mother and then turned to smaug" ma, da" the child asked" yes my little one I can't believe it smaug he opened his eye and spoke right after birth is that normal" " for dragons it is so oh look he he's got my eyes" "oh smaug he is just perfect" "yes indeed smaug smiled" then the child fell asleep" what should we name him ?"alantya asked" Ancalagon ,Ancalagon the son of a Dragon" smaug exclaimed" perfect" alantya said as she to drifted to sleep" good night my family" smaug said quietly

PLEASE I UNDERSTAND IF I HAVE MADE A FEW MISTAKES BUT THIS IS MY FIRST FAN FICTION SO PLEASE DONT CRITICIZES


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks DONOVAN94 for review I hope I get more from good fan fiction readers and writers like you ,any way please please please review and follow my story for those of you who like my story and would like to see it continue please in your review text " like" or" good show " so I will have the encouragement to continue and thanks again my next chapter should be out in a couple of days.

Please review and have a great Christmas brake! ?


End file.
